Stitched
by ElectronicLullaby
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Footsteps, it has been deleted until I get the updated version finished. Please, if you've just come across this story: Don't read it. I wouldn't want you to start in the middle and not know what's going on... Thanks. (Stock photos in cover are from: www . stockfreeimages . com )
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP!" My sister shrieked at me. She was shaking my arm.

All I did was groan and roll over. "MOM! CHIBI WON'T WAKE UP!" She smacked the pillow

that was now over my head. "COME ON, CHIBI! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

That's right. School. Summer was over and I was fully healed except for the scar Jack left on my neck.

Last summer I found out vampires existed. Made friends with one and I'm still not sure about the other.

Robert and Kyle ran Jack off. I'm sure he'll be back. Soon.

But right now all I have to worry about was the snob and the most popular girl in school, Brittany.

"MOM! SHE'S NOT GETTING UP!" Sybil shouted.

And going deaf from my sister's "Nail on chalkboard" voice.

She pulled the covers off of me. "Stop it." I said in a groggy voice and tried to pull them back.

"NO!" She yanked the cover all the way off my bed. "Stop it." I said again.

I held the pillow tighter over my face when she tried to take it too.

"MOM!" She screamed and stomped off. I could here the muffled bickering of my mom and Sybil.

I heard someone walk into my room under my pillow. "Chibi, honey, you need to get up. The bus will be here any minute and you still need to take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed, eat your breakfast, pack your--" I threw the pillow off my head.

"All right! I'm up! Jeez! What does it take to get five more minutes of sleep?"

I jumped out of bed and stocked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I looked in the mirror. Oh, Gosh. I looked like crap. I had dark circles under my gray eyes.

My hair was everywhere. My pajamas were all wrinkled and hung off my body in a very unattractive way. I looked at the clock. 8:55 am. I missed the bus. Sybil must've gotten on at the last minute.

My dad left for work about an hour ago. My mom needs to leave for work now.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Chibi?" My mom's voice leaked through the door.

"Yes?" I was annoyed now.

"I've got to go now or I'm going to be late for work." She said apologetically.

"Fine. I'm getting ready for school."

"Okay. I'm sorry I can't drive you."

I know she looked at her watch because next she said: "Oh! I'm late! Bye, sweetie!"

I heard her scurry off. "Bye." I mumbled.

I frowned at my reflection, sighed, then stripped down and got into the shower.

I turned on the water and let it warm me. I picked up my wash rag and held it under the water.

Then I squirt some body wash on the rag and lathered up.

I ran the soapy rag over my body. Thinking.

After that I washed my hair. I looked at the bottle. The lake. I shivered.

"Let it go..." I told myself.

I almost slipped stepping out. I looked in the mirror again.

I looked better. My hair wasn't frizzy anymore but the dark circles were still under my eyes.

I picked up the brush that was laying on the side of the sink and ran it through my black hair.

I let it grow out to cover the scar Jack gave me.

Jack...

I shook myself. I needed to let it go. I can't let him get to me. I shuddered. I was alone in our house.

I rapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

I ran up to my room and closed the door. Walking over to my closet, I searched through it.

I picked out a black tank top, ripped jeans, and my Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear with little skulls on them and a black bra.

When I put those on I pulled on my tank and jeans and hoodie.

I grabbed my ipod off of my desk and stuffed it deep into my pocket.

I walked over to my backpack and stuffed it with all of the work I was supposed to do last summer.

I glanced up at the clock. It was 9:18 am. I'm late...like I care.

I yanked on my combat boots and went downstairs.

I walked through the front door. My bike was gone.

Oh, no! She didn't take the bus! She took my bike! My sister stole my bike!

I took off running down the driveway. My mom is going to kill me if I'm any later for school.

My boots banged against the sidewalk as I ran. _Thud, thud, thud thud._

This was the first time I wish I didn't wear my combat boots.

They're probably going to kill me before my mom could get to me.

I don't know if that's good or bad. Sybil is so getting it when we get home.

I could see the school's flag in the distance. The bell was ringing. Crap.

I pushed myself farther. Almost on the brink of passing out I finally reached the school.

All the leftover people were sprinting to class. Some taking enough time to give me an odd look when they passed. I must've looked pathetic. A sweaty, out of breath, goth girl.

After the rest cleared out I was all alone. I walked off to class. Not caring if I was late anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked into the window of my class.

Well, crap! My teacher was in the middle of a lecture!

This was not going to be pretty. I opened the door slowly and stepped in.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join us, Miss Greene." Mr. Wickavinch said, glaring at me.

His eyes were black daggers that could pierce your soul. I shuddered under his gaze.

I don't know why but he could really creep me out at times.

"You must have an explanation for being late or do you have a note?" He continued.

Brittany snickered and said "She probably went out for a _bite_." The class laughed.

I looked over at her. Her blue eyes narrowed and sparkled with hate as she flipped her blond hair back.

I couldn't think of a good come back before Mr. Wickavinch said "Take your seat. You have detention."

I walked to my seat, hearing whispered insults and snickering the whole way.

The people beside me cringed and scooted away from me. It sucks not having Rogue in English class.

It's my only class without him. And it's torture. I slumped into my seat.

Mr. Wickavinch continued with his lecture and threw me a few dirty looks while doing it.

I pulled out my notebook and started drawing a mini graveyard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the bell rang a pulled back to look at my mini graveyard.

It was cute and creepy at the same time! I need to get a sketch book.

I gathered my things and stuffed them in my bag. I got up, about to head out the door when

Mr. Wickavinch called me back. I turned around and said "Yes?" trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. It was lunch. I missed breakfast. I was hungry and ready to bite anyone's head off keeping me away from food.

"Did you finish the work I gave you over the summer?" He said with a gleam in his eye.

Teachers love to torture me. "No. I almost finished it but my laptop broke down and erased my work."

Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

"Well too bad. You've got double detention. All week." WHAT?

"But I can't control when my laptop breaks down! You can't do that! It's unfair! I did the work!" I yelled. He gave me a look. "Do you want triple detention?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Then I suggest you go. Now." His voice was harsh.

"But-" I started.

"Now!" He said, angry now.

"Fine." I mumbled. Then under my breath I said "Even though you have no clue of what I know."

I rushed off to lunch, making it at the last minute before they closed the buffet.

Although I wouldn't call it a buffet...

I picked up a pear, a piece of pizza, a bottle a Fiji water, and at the end a big, delicious brownie!

After that I payed for everything I walked into the cafeteria and glanced around.

Rogue was sitting at the farthest table, waiting for me.

Of coarse nobody was sitting around him and with me there they'll probably scoot farther away.  
I started to walk toward him but Brittany was suddenly in front of me with her Barbie clones behind her. "You're in my way, freak." She said, picking up my pear and taking a bite.

I can't get into another fight but she's asking for it. Last time we fought I was the one sent to the principals office. They even searched me. They weren't happy to find a stake in my backpack.

But I made that stake with my own two hands and they had no right to take it from me.

It probably still setting in the bottom of Mrs. Dove's desk drawer...

Mrs. Dove is the principal. Need I say more?

"Well? Freak, are you listening to me?"

I now carried a pocket knife. My dad gave it to me for my birthday a few years ago.

When he finally felt I was ready to have one. He didn't trust me with a knife. I can understand why.

"Hey! Freak!" Brittany shouted in my face. "You're acting even weirder than usual."

I blinked back to the present. "Huh?" I said. So much for a good come back.

"Oh, God. You're such a loser." She picked up my brownie. "You don't need the extra pounds. Trust me. If you're ever gonna grab your little monster mate over there," She gestured to Rogue.

"Then you don't need to get any fatter than you already are." She sneered.

She drop the brownie. I watched as my creamy chocolaty dream went crashing to the floor.

Aw, I really wanted that. I looked up from my deceased brownie dream.

But I won't let my anger get the better of me. I can't get in a fight on my first day back to school.

I already had double detention all week. I sighed then smothered my anger and walked away.

I wouldn't want to get suspended for punching her face in. No. I can't get in trouble again.

I was surprised she didn't taunt me. I made it over to Rogue without any trouble. Thank the Lord.

"Hey." Rogue greeted me.

Skipping the intro I said "I hate Brittany." Then plopped in the seat next to him.

"What did she do this time?" He sounded as irritated as I felt.

"Well, first she stepped in front of me then she ate my pear and threw my brownie on the floor!

Then she talked crap about you and me! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" My anger flared.

"She irritates the heck out of me! Then when I try to defend myself I'm the on who gets in trouble!"

I through my hands up. And that's how lunch went. Rogue listened to my rants without a word.

When the bell rang we got up and walked to the door. I turned to Rogue.

"I'll catch up with you. I need to use the bathroom." I told him.

"Okay. I'll save you a seat." He nodded to me and walked to class. When he disappeared around the corner I walked to the closest bathroom I could find.

Once in I locked the door and went to one of the stalls.

When I was done I emerged from the stall and walked over to the sinks.

In the mirror I caught a glimpse of a shadow and gasped. I whirled around. _He_ was standing right there.

…**...**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support! It means a lot. **

**I just wanted to say that I didn't come up with the shadow in the mirror part.**

**XLoveItGoldX did! ****.net/u/2241806/**

**R&R! Soooooo, how bad do you want to find out who was in the mirror?**


	3. Chapter 3

He was standing in the shadows so I couldn't see his face clearly.

"W-who are you?" My voice shook.

I glanced at the door. I locked it when I came in. I wonder if I could make it to the door before he catches me.

"I'll just drag you back. No need to waste time." He said, guessing the directions of my thoughts.

Then he stepped out of the shadows. I was expecting to see Jack's merciless face. I didn't.

Brandon? What's he doing here? Oh, thank goodness it's not Jack! I loosened my rigid posture.

I was still in trouble but not as much as I would be if it was Jack.

"What do you want?" I asked as I inched toward the door.

He saw the movement. He was leaning against the door in the same second I moved.

"No, no. Not yet. I need to talk to you. Alone. But not here."

I don't know what I was thinking when I said "Then where?"

"Behind this school around 11:00 pm tonight. You think you could manage that?"

"Yes." Was I crazy? I hope not.

"Good. Oh, and if you try to skip out I might come over to your house for a little midnight snack." he said licking his lips. Well, crap.

"Why would I?"

"I can think of a few good reasons." He said pointedly.

"Okay." I said reluctantly.

"Good." He studied me then said "You can go and don't forget: I can get thirsty while I'm waiting." He grinned, showing his fangs.  
"Okay." I said again as he stepped aside. He caught me by the arm and said "Don't tell anyone, or else."

It was only until I was out and the door shut behind me when I started to break down.

I was shaking and tears threatened to escape. "Not again." I whispered to myself.

I looked down at my hand. It was shaking violently. I was as white as a sheet.

I took a deep breath and started toward math class, where Rogue was waiting for me.

My legs didn't want to work right. But I made it to class without collapsing.

I fell into my seat next to Rogue. I made it before the late bell rang. That's one less lecture.

"What happened? You don't look too good." Rogue whispered, worry in his voice.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Um, there was a...dead rat in the bathroom." I said not looking at him.

I hated lying to him. "Oh, poor little guy." He said. It was killing me.

Ms. Reed, our math teacher, droned on and on about algebra.

"-Miss Greene." Ms. Reed was saying.

"What?"

"I said: 'Come up to the board and solve this algebra problem.'." She said in a hard voice.

Crap. I wasn't paying attention. I got up and walked to the board.

I wrote:

5g + 8 + 2g = 22

7g + 8 (- 8) = 22 (-8)

7g (/ 7) = 14 (/ 7)

g = 2

Then I went back to my seat and sat down. She reviewed my answer and put a lopsided star by it.

She was not happy that I got it right.

The rest of the school day went by in a daze. Well, until I got to gym.

"Greene! Get over here!" Coach Halter yelled.

I jogged over to where he was standing. "Yes?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Your out of uniform. Take these," He tossed some clothes at me. "And go change."

"Yes, sir." I said unenthusiastically, stocking off to the bathroom. I hesitated at the door.

He wouldn't be in there, would he? No. Other girls are in there. Unless...

No. No. No. No. I will not think of that. I pushed the door open.

Girls were changing in the stalls, so I was waiting outside with two other girls.

One looked shy and scared of me and the other glared at me and scoffed.

Brittany came out of one of the stalls. The shy girl must of seen a war brewing and flew into the open stall. Slamming it behind her in a rush. The other girl stood back and watched.

"Is it Halloween already? I love your costume. I especailly love what you did with your hair.

It looks exactly like the bride of Frankenstein's." She sneered.

"Really? Thank you! I love your costume more!" I exclaimed and gave her a sweet smile.

The shy girl came out of the stall and hurried out the door.

Before Brittany could say anything else I ran into the open stall and shut the door behind me.

I quickly changed and left the stall, giving myself a once over before I entered the gym.

I hated these gym clothes. They were made up of our school colors. Blue and Yellow.

I actually gagged when I looked in the mirror. I still wore my combat boots.

It's not like I could "borrow" someone's shoes. Besides, they are horrid ugly.

They are also made up of blue and yellow. Once again, gag.

I took my clothes with me when I walked out the door. I didn't want Brittany to get her grubby hands on them. I walked over to Coach Halter. He was talking to the shy girl.

When I reached them the shy girl looked at me, ducked her head and said "Never mind." in a small voice. Then scurried away. _That was weird_, I thought.

"Yes, Greene?" Coach Halter asked.

"Um, can I borrow a bag for my clothes. I left mine at home."

"Sure." He walked away and came back with a bag which was, of coarse, blue and yellow.

He tossed it at me and I stuffed my clothes in it. I threw it into the corner.

I'm going to keep my eye on it the whole time. Who knows what Brittany can do to it? I do.

Coach Halter clapped to get everyone's attention. Then shouted "Okay, everyone! Today is dodge ball day!" He went to the supply closet and pulled out a big bag with red, rubber dodge balls in it.

"No one is to hit above the neck or below the waist. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of mumbled yeses answered his question.

"Good. Let's begin!" He started tossing the rubber balls at us. Everyone gets one.

Rogue came out of the bathroom. He was in those horrid clothes too.

He walked over to me and Coach Halter tossed two rubber balls are way.

It stung my hands when I caught mine. Coach Halter blew his whistle to let everyone know the game has started.

Everyone started throwing the rubber balls, kids squealed when they got hit.

I saw Brittany across the room with a gleam in her eye. She started running at me.

I ducked behind other kids to get away from her.

Coach Halter picked kids for two different teams. Thankfully Rogue was on the same team as me.

Brittany almost got put on the same team as me and Rogue but she charmed Coach Halter into putting her on the other team.

She threw the ball at me and it almost hit me before I ducked.

Brittany glared at me now. She stole another kid's ball and threw it at me.

This time it hit me...in the face. My nose started to bleed. She is going to get it!

I marched over to her but Coach Halter saw I was going for blood.

He stepped between us and asked "What's going on here?"

"She hit me in the face!" I yelled, pointing at her.

Coach Halter was the only teacher who actually sorta liked me.

"We'll talk about this later. You need to go to the nurse's office." He pushed me toward the door.

"Do you know where the nurse's office is?" He asked.

"Yes. Can you tell Rogue to meet me there after gym?" I asked.

"Sure. Since gym is almost over I won't make you come back but tomorrow I need to sit you two girls and have a talk. I'm sick of you two hurting each other. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll be there but I've got double detention all week." I frowned.

"You can tell me about that later. Now get going." He said patting my back.

Before he could walk away I said "Wait! Can you hand me my bag? I'm going to change."

"Sure. Hold on." He walked away and came back with the ugly bag.

"Thanks." He handed it to me and waved me away. I nodded and started walking toward the nurse's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I made this chapter longer as a bit of a gift to you guys. Thank you! By the way my cousin got a FanFiction account and I want you to check out his stories.**

**His username is The Broken Mirror. R&R!**

"What happened?" The nurse asked in an unconcerned voice.

She obviously thought it was my fault.

"Brittany hit me in the face with a ball." I told her, though she wouldn't believe.

"Sure. Now let me see." She walked over to me and I held my head up.

"Okay." She examined it. "Well, it's not broken. Just hold your head up and put these

in your nose until the bleeding stops." She handed me some cotton balls. "It will be bruised for a couple of days, though."

I stuck the cotton balls in my nose and held my head up, saying "Thanks."

I got up and left the room, knowing she wouldn't care.

I headed to the bathroom. I hesitated at the door again. Gosh! I need to get over it!

I opened the door and quickly went to a stall. I opened the bag. Praise the Lord!

Everything was there! Nothing out of place!

I yanked all of my clothes out and got dressed.

When I came out of the stall I was glad to see no shadows lingering around.

I left the bag and walked out of the bathroom. I ran straight into Rogue.

"Oh! Hey Rogue." I said.

"Hey. Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes. But I will get Brittany back. She's going to get it. I hate that bi-" Rogue cut me off.

"Language." He reminded me.

"Right. Sorry."

"Come on. We need to stop by our lockers before we leave."

I nodded and we walked off to our lockers.

When we were halfway to our lockers I said "I know how to get Brittany back."

Rogue looked at me. "How?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. I don't want you to get in trouble if I mess up. And I think we all know I'm going to get blamed anyway." I told him.

"Probably. But still I'll get blamed too so you might as well tell me." He was determined.

"True. Okay, fine. I'll tell you when we reach our lockers. Who knows who's eavesdropping on us."

When we reached our lockers I explained the plan. Every last detail.

Rogue nodded. "Okay, but how are we going to get her locker combination?"

"Who said we needed a combination? I'll get a crowbar." I said with an evil grin.

Rogue chuckled. "Cool." He grabbed his books and stuffed them in his backpack.

I did the same. At the bottom of my locker there was a note.

While Rogue was trying to stuff his math book in his already full bag I read it.

Scrawled on a piece of yellow notebook paper I read: _I'm waiting._

Two little words that sent fear skittering down my spine.

"What's that?" Rogue's voice snapped me back to reality.

I crumpled it up and threw it in my bag. "Nothing..." I said.

A heavy silence set in. I cleared my throat and said "Um... I've got to get to detention."

He looked at me for, what felt like, an eternity. "Okay. Text me when you're out."

He shut his locker and started to walk away. "Okay." I said.

When he was gone I shut my locker and pulled the note out, reading it again and again and again.

I shuddered and stuck it back into my bag then headed toward detention with Mr. Wickavinch. Gag.

Rogue knew something was up. The look on his face showed that.

And he never walks away without a goodbye. Yep, he knows something's up.

I was facing the door of Mr. Wickavinch's class again.

I stepped through the door and Mr. Wickavinch eyed me.

"Hello, Chibi. I'm not going to lecture you. It never works. Sit down and be quiet. I'll be back in just a minute. And if I see one thing out of place in here..." He didn't finish. He got up and left.

This was my chance to get the supplies I need for my revenge plan.

I hopped out of my seat and ran to Mr. Wickavinch's desk.

I opened one of the drawers on his desk. Papers, papers, and more papers.

Oh, look at that. An F for me from the quiz we took today. I rolled my eyes.

This man has no life, he finds pleasure in torturing me. No life whatsoever.

I opened another drawer and searched through it. Ah ha! Scissors.

I searched through the drawer where he keeps the stuff he confiscates.

I pulled out two bottles of silver and black nail polish.

I heard a faint noise. He's coming back!

I thrust the drawers I opened closed and they slammed shut.

I grabbed all the things I pulled out and ran back to my seat.

Just as I stuffed the supplies in my bag he came in.

He didn't say a word, he just walked to his seat and sat down, glaring at me.

I could probably take the cotton balls out of my nose.

I pulled them out and checked to see if it was still bleeding. Just a little bit, nothing to fuss over.

I threw the cotton balls in my bag with Mr. Wickavinch still glaring at me.

This is going to be a slow three hours. You heard me, three hours. My detentions are always longer.

I slumped in my seat and set in for the wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I must have nodded off because the lights were off and Mr. Wickavinch was gone.

He left me here! I looked at the clock. It was 8:45 pm. My mouth dropped open.

Almost three hours over the time I was supposed to leave.

Mr. Wickavinch did this on purpose! Out of everything he's done this is the worst!

I got up and walked to the door. It was locked.

I pulled out my pocket knife and picked the lock.

After five minutes of annoying failure I heard the click that signaled I'm out. Yes!

I walked through the door and to the janitor's closet, picking yet another lock.

When I was in I grabbed a crowbar. Then I went to Brittany's locker.

I pried the locker open. The door swung and banged against the wall.

Brittany always keeps a bunch of spare lipstick in her locker. Lucky me.

I took the scissors and snipped every last bottle of lipstick down to the nub.

The lipstick fell to the floor and after I was done I picked up the lipsticks and smeared it all over the inside of her locker. All over her designer shoes and all over her extra purse.

The only lipstick nub I had left was blood red. I smeared that all over her mirror.

I grabbed the nail polish from my bag and opened her text books.

I sat on the ground and spilled the nail polish on each page and with the remaining nail polish I ruined the report she did over the summer.

I threw everything back into her locker and shut it.

And for the finishing touches I used the crowbar and hit her locker until it was completely messed up.

I stepped back and looked at my work. I started to tear up. It was beautiful!

I sighed happily, even though I knew I would pay for it tomorrow.

I walked to the back door of the school and picked the lock.

Once I was out I inhaled the fresh night air.

I looked at the big clock that towered above the school. It was 10:15 pm.

When I started to walk home I swear I could feel eyes on me. Burning holes into my back.

I shivered and started walking faster. It was following me. I could feel it.

I glanced all around me and broke into a run, looking behind me every five seconds.

I saw nothing, heard nothing but it was there. I could feel it. It was there.

When I finally reached my house blood was pounding in my ears, I was out of breath and shaky.

I ran through the door and slammed it shut, locking every lock it had.

"Chibi? Is that you?" My mom's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yes." I was out of breath so it came out a whisper. "Yes." I said again, voice stronger.

"You missed dinner. Where have you been?" She asked, concerned.

"Um...I took a nap...at school..." I was trying to get my thoughts together so I didn't sound stupid.

"Why are you out of breath? Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry mom. Sybil stole my bike and I had to run home."

"Why didn't you walk?" Pry, pry pry.

"I didn't want to miss dinner." The look she gave me a look said she didn't believe me, So I switched gears. "Er, I got spooked?" My statement sounded like a question.

"Uh huh. Come and get some leftovers."

"Okay...but I'm going to change first."

"Okay. Your father's in bed so be quiet. I'm going to bed too and Sybil's getting ready for bed. She's in her room finishing up her homework. And when you're done I want you in bed too. Understand?"

"Yes." I said unenthusiastically.

"Good." She went upstairs and shut the door to their bedroom.

I looked up at the clock. It was 10:41 pm. I'm really cutting it close.

I ran quietly up to my room. I didn't bother shutting the door.

I gave myself a once over before I went back downstairs to reheat my leftover dinner.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw my food waiting for me on the counter.

"Let's see what we had tonight." I was talking to myself. Is that bad? "Ooh. Meatloaf, green beans and mashed potatoes." Well, someone forgot I was a vegetarian.

I took the green beans and mashed potatoes to the microwave and set it for thirty seconds.

While I was watching the microwave rotate my food I got that feeling again. I was being watched.

I closed every curtain in the kitchen but the feeling was still there. A presence.

I almost jumped out of my skin when the microwave beeped.

I pulled out my food and ran upstairs. Anything to get away from it. Whatever _it_ is.

I locked my door when I shut it. I sat on my bed and ate my food.

I kept glancing at the clock. It was already past eleven.

I got up and quietly opened my door and tiptoed downstairs.

I washed my plate and walked to the garage. The feeling was still there.

I grabbed my bike and rolled it outside, then I hopped on it and rode to school.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was beautiful. The moon was glowing in the sky, as was the stars.

The night air was fresh as it blew the hair away from my face.

The feeling that someone was watching me was gone and I was content in the night.

I almost forgot what I was about to do. But the sight of the school reminded me.

I rolled to a stop and walked my bike to the the side of the building.

I leaned it against the wall then walked around back. I even did a little twirl on the way.

I was always happy when it was night, more alive too. I couldn't help it.

I was smiling when I reached the back. My good mood was gone when I saw him leaning against the wall. I stayed where I was and slumped against the wall, sliding down into a crouch.

I was pretty calm until I saw the second figure next to him. My breathing hitched and my heart raced.

What was going on? Maybe I could make a mad dash to my bike. What if...

No! Don't think like that. I focused on my breathing and slowing my heart.

I was overreacting. I was being paranoid. I'm sure it's no one.

"You made it. Good. Now let's talk." Brandon said. No hello?

The other figure stayed motionless in the shadows. It was watching me.

My eyes never left the figure as I stiffly said "Yes."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robert's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Rogue said that Chibi had a note.**

**But when he asked her about it she disregarded it and shoved the note in her backpack.**

**Rogue normally wouldn't be suspicious but it's the way she acted.**

**He also said that after lunch she went to the bathroom but she was literally as white as a sheet when she came back. So I'm on my way to check it out. **

**When I reached Chibi's house I moved silently up the side and crawled in through a window.**

**I need to find her backpack. It was pretty easy. It was laying on her bed.**

**I went over and opened her bag. I shifted through it until I found the note.**

**I unfolded it. In messy writing it said: _I'm waiting. _Who?**

**I have to show Rogue this. I folded it back and put it in my pocket.**

**I ran to Rogue's house and walked through the door. **

**He was in his room taking a nap. I shook him awake.**

"**What?" His voice was groggy.**

"**I have the note." Rogue sat up and rubbed his eyes.**

**He held out his hand. "Let me see it." I handed it to him.**

**He unfolded it and read: "I'm waiting? Who's waiting?" He looked at me questioningly.**

"**I don't know." I told him. "Oh! Chibi wasn't in her room! It looked like she left in a hurry."**

"**Hmmm...she told me she would text me when she got out of detention. She got out like four or five hours ago and still hasn't text me." Rogue said.**

**Well, that's something. Someone wanted to see her alone but...she wouldn't willfully go see...**

"**Jack and Brandon! It's them!" I exclaimed as realization hit me.**

**Rogue realized this too. His eyes widened. "We need to find her!" **

**He scrambled to get out of bed but I said "Wait. We don't know where they are."**

"**Go back to her house and track her. Follow her scent." I didn't think of that. Wow, I was off today. "Fine. Are you Coming?" I asked.**

"**Yes." He got up. "But I'll grab my bike. I don't want to slow you down. Text me when you find her." He said.**

"**Okay. See you there." I nodded to him and left, running back to Chibi's house.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Chibi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Brandon walked toward me and sat right across from me so I had to stare at him.

I kept fear from my face as he stared at me.

"What do you want?" Venom dripped from my voice.

The only way to keep fear out of my voice and off my face was to convert it to anger.

He held his hands up. "Touchy. You know what _he_ wants. But he's willing to compromise."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was being stubborn.

"I think you do." He looked at me knowingly.

"So what if I do?" I think I know where he's going with this.

"Trade Rogue for you." With those words I jumped up.

"No!" I tried to run but his arms pinned me. "Stop treating us like toys!"

I ducked under his arm and ran to my bike. He was waiting for me.

I grabbed my bike but he had his hand on it, preventing me from leaving.

I glared up at him. He brushed the hair away from my neck.

"That's quite a scar you've got there."

"Get away from me!" I shouted and pulled the bike away.

I got on and he took hold of it again. "Not so fast. Jack needs to have a word with you."

Then Jack was in front of me. He reached toward me but I slapped his hand away.

And there was his stupid crooked smile again. The one that lived in my nightmares.

Jack stepped out of my way and said "Don't worry. I love the chase."

I pushed the bike and rode as fast as I could go without hurting my legs.

I hit something that sent me flying. I crashed painfully into the pavement while my bike landed in the ditch.

Jack was standing over me. "I have it all planned out and today's not your day. But I promise you you'll see me again very soon." He smiled crookedly. "And it won't be pretty."

"Do me a favor. Go to Hell." He scowled, picked me up by the shirt and through me in the ditch.

"We don't want you to get run over now, do we?" In the blink of the eye he was gone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Robert's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I followed her scent to the school. There was a figure leaning against the wall.**

**It was Brandon. I was cautious as I walked over to him.**

**When I reached him I asked "Where is she?"**

"**Chibi? Oh, don't worry. She ran off."**

"**What'd you do to her?"**

"**Nothing. I just asked her a question."**

"**Where is she now?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Oh, look here. We have a visitor." said Jack's voice.**

**I turned around and faced him.**

"**Where is she?" **

"**In a ditch." He smiled.**

"**What did you do to her?" I grabbed the front of his shirt.**

"**Nothing...yet." He chuckled. "I have it all planned out. She doesn't die today."**

**Brandon spoke up. "Let's chat. Chibi will find her way home...eventually."**

"**I need to help her. It's starting to rain."**

**I pulled out my phone wrote a quick text to Kyle that said: _Find Chibi._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Chibi's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It's starting to rain, I realized. I didn't know how long I lied there.

But soon I decided to get up. I looked at myself.

Ouch. I had, what looked like, several layers of skin missing in different spots on my arms and legs.

They burned but the rain helped. I took off the rest of my ripped up jacket and threw it over my shoulder. When I started walking over to my bike my ankle gave away. I yelped and fell but thankfully this time on grass. I examined my ankle. It wasn't broken but it was sprained. Ouch again.

I got up, this time not putting weight on that ankle, and limped to my bike.

I had to get home somehow, even if it hurt it's better than walking. I got on my bike and (painfully) rode home.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got home, without thinking I slammed the door.

A few seconds later my parents bedroom door flew open and the lights came on.

I ran and ducked behind the couch as my parents rushed downstairs.

"Who's there?" My dad asked in a gruff voice, trying to act macho.

I waited until their backs were turned to make my way upstairs.

I ran into my sleepy eyed sister. "What's going on? Why are you still dressed? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked, suspicious.

"Shhh!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. "You can't say a word to mom and dad."

Sybil crossed her arms over her chest and said "And what's in it for me?"

I was really looking forward to this but "I won't make you sit next to Rogue when we go camping."

She smiled smugly. "Deal." She walked downstairs and I ran to my room, shutting the door quietly.

I ran to my closet and put on my old black sweats and a black tank top.

I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail and put on my slippers.

Then I put on my sleepy annoyed face and walked down stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked in a fake groggy voice. I even fake yawned.

Dad glanced at me. "I swore I heard something..." He muttered.

It was hard to keep a straight face when my ankle was killing me.

"You're losing it, dad." I said.

My mom spoke up this time. "I heard it too, honey."

"Fine. You go look around and I'll go back to sleep." I stalked upstairs.

When I walked into my room someone was sitting on my bed.

I shrieked until I realized it was Kyle. I clutched at my chest, my heart pounding.

"Don't do that!" I whispered in an angry voice.

"Chibi!" My dad's voice yelled. I could here him running up the stairs.

"Hide!" I whispered urgently. In the blink of an eye he was gone.

I pulled the sheets off my bed and rapped them around my bad ankle, then I fell on the floor.

My dad rushed into the room with my mom behind him. He flipped on the lights.

"I tripped on my sheets. I was in a rush to get down there to see what was going on so I left them on the floor. Then when I came back up it was too dark to see and I tripped. End of story." I said in a rush.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Go investigate the rest of the house." I shooed them away.

They walked out of my room and shut the door behind them. I sighed in relief.

I got up and Kyle was in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

I picked up my sheets and threw them on my bed.

When I turned back to him he answered. "Robert told me to find you."

"Oh. Why?" I wonder if he knew about my little "talk" with Brandon and Jack.

"He didn't say."

"Well, where is he?"

"Look, all he told me is to find you."

"Okay." What if he ran into _them_. "Let's go find him." I got up and grabbed my backpack.

I dug through it until I found the crowbar I "borrowed" from school.

"Why?" He saw me limp and asked "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Uh...well...to answer your first question, I know something's wrong and for the second...Jack."

"What'd he do?" His voice was devoid of all emotion. It gave nothing away.

"Well..." I launched into the whole story, starting with the bathroom incident.

When I was finished he looked at me for a moment then said "Let's go."

I forgot about my jacket hanging on my shoulder so I pulled it on.

My skinned arms burned and stung like mad but I could deal with it when I got back.

I probably should have cleaned and rapped them when I got home but like I said, I'll deal with it later.

"Come here." Kyle said.

"Why?"

"If you want to there fast enough then climb on." I still didn't trust him.

I sighed then reluctantly walked over and he slung me over his back.

"Go to my school." I told him. He nodded and we were off.

Before we left I caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 2:00 am.

I was so going to pay for this in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

We finally reached the school and I got off of Kyle.

He looked at me and said "Stay here. I'll check it out." I nodded.

He was a blur as he ran behind the school. I stood there and waited for him to return. He didn't.

I know he told me to stay here but...I had to see what was going on.

I crept over to the side of the school. I peeked around the corner. No one was there.

I still had the crowbar. I was taken over by the urge to run. What a strange feeling.

I ignored it and kept walking. I crept around the corner and the feeling got stronger.

I didn't know what to do but I think it would be best to listen to my instincts. I ran.

It was hard to ignore the pain in my ankle but I kept going anyway. Something was after me.

At least I changed out of my combat boots. They would have slowed me down.

The rain picked up. Before I left my house I pulled on my jacket again. Just for a little protection.

I stopped long enough to pull up the sleeves. The wounds I got from the road were getting infected.

I should have treated them when I had the chance. I let out an angry sigh and started running again.  
My legs were sore from all this running. It felt like I was running forever but then I saw my house.

I am so sick of all the running! Next time I'm bringing a stake! Grrr...

I was careful this time and didn't slam the door. I ran quietly upstairs and into my room.

I shut my door and jumped on my bed. I lied there while I caught my breath.

I looked at the crowbar in my hands and threw it to the ground.

I got up and walked downstairs and into the bathroom. I grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and some bandages to wrap around my arms.

I walked back to my room, locked my door and plopped down on the floor.

I cleaned my wounds ands wrapped them up. I will do a better job at cleaning them tomorrow.

But tonight I'm exhausted and about to pass out. I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

I awoke with sore limbs and an aching back. Ugh...

I looked at my clock. It was 7:00 am. I got three hours of sleep. Again, I say Ugh.

At least I woke up before everyone else or my mom would have seen the bandages and wondered where I have been and what I have been doing. She would never let it go. She would pry and pry.

I got out of bed and quietly walked downstairs and into the bathroom.

I quickly washed and brushed my teeth then walked back up stairs.

I went to my closet and grabbed my Cruxshadows t-shirt, a torn black mini skirt and my fishnet tights.

Before I got dressed I used the hydrogen peroxide and bandaged my wounds again.

When I was done I got dressed and pulled on my torn jacket. My ipod was still in my pocket.

I checked it to see if it was damaged from my fall. Thank goodness! It was okay!

I hugged it to my chest then put it back into my pocket. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

Then I went back upstairs and did my homework. My teachers are going to be surprised when I come in early with my homework done. I can't wait to see there faces.

I hitched my backpack over one shoulder, catching a glimpse of the clock before I went downstairs.

It was 8:38 am. I think I might actually get there on time today.

I went to the garage and grabbed my bike. I hopped on and rode to school.

Maybe I should have left a note for my parents. Oh, well. They'll figure it out.

I swung into the school's parking lot and parked my bike in the bike rack.

Normally I wouldn't park my bike there but I'm on a roll today.

I got up early, I did my homework, I parked my bike where it's supposed to go, and I'm arriving on time. With all the drama last night I almost forgot about my revenge plan and that Coach Halter was going to sit me and Brittany down to have a talk. What fun.

My last bit of drowsiness wore off and the pain in my ankle intensified.

I ended up limping into the building, with pain shooting up my leg.

On my way to my locker I saw Brittany yelling and pointing at her locker.

The principal was there, trying to calm her down, so I decided to take a different rout to my locker.

I made it there just as the bell started to ring. Rogue wasn't at his locker.

I didn't think anything of it. I just grabbed the books I need and started toward class.

Mr. Wickavinch had a sparkle in his eye when I walked in.

Not the good sparkle, I'm talking pure evil, wants to torture me sparkle.

The evil sparkle turned into shock when I set my completed homework on his desk.

I smiled as sweet as I could and said "Choke on it." Then skipped to my seat.

I got a few weird looks on the way but I don't care.

I pulled out my notebook and black jell pen. The pen had a tombstone on top. It said RIP.

It was my all time favorite pen. I actually started taking notes on the lesson.

At the end of class I tossed my notes and pen in my bag and walked out the door.

I got in the lunch line and picked out the same things I did yesterday.

I walked to me and Rogue's usual table and sat down. Rogue was still a no show. Hmmm...

Maybe he overslept, I told myself. I sighed and ate my food then spent the rest of lunch thinking.

I hope Robert's okay...I hope Kyle's okay...Rogue...

I know Rogue's okay. No reason to start panicking just because he missed a day of school.

The bell rang and I got up. I threw my leftovers away and walked out the lunch room door.

Maybe I should ditch. My arms are really starting to sting and my ankle is swelling.

Oh, wait. I have detention. I wouldn't want to get more detention.

Hmmm...but I do have a good reason. I'm hurt. So I shouldn't be here. Okay, I'm going to ditch.

I walked to the bathroom, again hesitating at the door. I've got to get over this!

I walked through the door and went into a stall. I stayed there for a while, until everyone was in class.

I came out of the stall and peaked out the door. No one.

I came out and started to walk to the door. I walked past Brittany's locker and laughed. It was a mess!

I should've brought a camera. This is my best work yet! I laughed all the way to the door.

I made it outside. I wanted to sit down, but realized sitting down in front of the school might not be such a good idea. I could get caught! I don't plan on going home, though.

I've got the whole day ahead of me. I'll go to Rogue's house.

I grabbed my bike from the bike rack and rolled it to the street.

I hopped on and started toward Rogue's house.


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrived at Rogue's house I hopped off my bike.

I walked up the driveway and rang the doorbell. No one answered.

I felt like I was being watched again, but I ignored it. The door was unlocked so I let myself in.

This was an old house and, believe it or not, I haven't been here in years.

The last time I was here I was eight, I think.

I was getting the feeling that I shouldn't be here. I felt like I was trespassing, which I was.

But I can't help it. I was drawn to the door of the basement.

When I put my hand on the nob I heard I creak from behind me.

I glanced back and saw no one. I opened the door and walked through, standing on the top of the stairs.

The light from the hallway was spilling into the dark basement.

The first step creaked as I stepped on it. So did the second. And the third.

Something was casting a shadow down on me. I looked up just in time to see the door slam in my face.

I fell backwards down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I was surprised I didn't break my neck.

But I think my ankle finally snapped. Though I didn't feel it I knew it was broken.

The adrenalin masks the pain and when it wears off I'm going to be in Hell.

So I might as well make do with the time I have before it happens.

I got up and limped 'till I hit a wall then I searched blindly for a light switch.

My hands hit something. I heard some muffled words that I couldn't make out.

"Rogue?" I asked.

More muffled words.

"Hold on." I told him.

I backtracked and made it to the stairs.

Most of the time light switches are next to the door or stairs, right?

I searched along the wall next to the stairs. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

It's probably next to the door that is up stairs. I frowned. Well, crap!

I limped up the stairs slowly, pain in every step.

The adrenalin has worn off and the pain was starting to replace it.

I made it to the top of the stairs and felt the wall until my hands it something.  
I flipped the light switch and the dark basement was suddenly full of light.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes until they adjusted.

I limped back down, the stairs creaking the whole way and sure enough Rogue was there.

He was tied to one of the columns with his mouth gagged.

My eyes widened and I limped over to him. But before I could untie him the lights went out.

I heard the door slam. A hand went over my mouth as my hands were being tied up.

Then I was gagged and tied to a different column. It was on the other side of the room, far from Rogue.

The door slammed again. It was silent except for me and Rogue's breathing.  
I waited and waited. No one came back. I decided it would be a good time to grab the pocket knife I always keep with me, though, I don't know how I'm going to reach it.

It was in my pocket and my hands were tied behind my back. I am double-jointed so maybe if I stretch...

I could feel it in my pocket, it's just a matter of getting it out was the problem.

I pushed it up until I felt the cold metal. I slowly pulled it out and wrapped my fingers around it.

I flipped the blade out and ran it across the rope several times, I could feel it loosening.

The lights flipped on and I froze, stopping dead in my tracks. I didn't even hear the door open.

Brandon and Jack came down followed by...Robert and Kyle? WTF?

Roberts face was angry but Kyle face was void of any emotion.

Jack was smiling, of coarse. And Brandon...well...it was heard to tell.

It wasn't happy or angry or emotionless but there was something there. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I tuned out what they were saying and continued to cut.

I already knew what was going on. Jack was forcing Robert to choose one of us.

The other one is Jack's lunch.

But, to tell you the truth, I know that's not it. Jack is still going to go after the other one.

It won't stop until Rogue and I are both dead.

The rope snapped and I grabbed it before it could fall.

I just stood there like I was still tied up even though I wasn't.

I have to wait 'till the right moment. Although, I'm not sure when the right moment will come.

I'm in a room with f-ing vampires! They can hear my every heartbeat, my every breath.

I swallowed hard and realized I can't wait for the right moment, I have to make the right moment.


	9. Chapter 9

I was standing there trying to think up a plan but coming up blank.

I was watching Robert as he angrily whispered to Jack. Kyle was glaring at Brandon.

I closed my eyes so I could stop seeing Jack's glance my way every ten seconds.

I must've fallen asleep but only for like five minutes. I looked around, wait...where's Brandon?

I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck. I yelped, dropping the knife and losing my cover.

I didn't realize someone pounced on me until I was on the floor.

I reached for the knife but got pulled back...with my bad ankle. I whimpered.

I kicked and pain shot up my leg but I had to ignore it. My ankle was released and I dove for the knife.

I wrapped my hands around it and rolled over to see Brandon looming over me.

I raked the little knife across his face, there was a horrible screeching sound and he backed off holding his face. When he dropped his hands his scarred face was full of rage.

I jumped up and ran across the room toward Rogue. I cut the rope before a pair of cold arms closed around me. I didn't fight, I was too tired and my ankle was a mangled mess but I was grinning while I was dragged to Jack.

Brandon leaned in, his cold breath tickling my ear when he says "Wipe that grin off your face because I assure you what is to come will not be pleasant for you."

I snickered and loud enough for everyone to hear said "Get rid of that cocky tone because you think picking on weak humans makes you strong but really you're just a pathetic bully."

I looked at Jack. "Same goes for you. You think you're all big and bad hurting Robert by hurting us but really you're just a pathetic, pig-headed, egotistic, cocky, full of yourself, crap talking, ass who's lived waaaaaaaay past there time! Get over yourself and do us all a favor and fuck off!"

The room was silent. I normally don't cuss but I'm so done with this.

Jack's face betrayed nothing, same with Robert's.

Kyle was staring at me, open mouthed, eyes wide and Brandon was pissed because he was growling in my ear. He grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked my head to the side. I could feel his fangs on my throat. He started to bite when Jack's voice said "Stop."

Brandon froze but didn't take his fangs off my throat. He went at it again but Jack's repeated "Stop."

"What?" He asked in a seething tone.

"Let her go." He said.

I almost died when he said that.

"What about him?" Brandon gestured to Rogue who had terror in his eyes.

"Let him go too. Let them all go."

Brandon opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again.

He reluctantly let go of me, still at loss for words. I was too.

Jack stepped out of the way of the stairs and gestured for us to go.

I ran over to the paralyzed Rogue and pulled him along side me.

We got behind Robert and Kyle who braced themselves for a joke.

But nothing happened. Jack gave us a look and said "I suggest you go before I change my mind and finish you now."

We did as he said and ran upstairs. Robert and Kyle let us go first, just in case.

I twisted the nob and we, meaning me and Rogue, would have fallen to the floor but Robert and Kyle caught us.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I was glad to be out of that basement.

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

When no one answered I shrugged and started to walk away.

Rogue grabbed my wrist and spun my around. "Are you crazy?"

Considering everything that happened, "Just a bit." I said and grinned.

"What were you thinking when you said that? Do you have a death-wish?"

I shrugged again and said "I don't know. I just snapped and no I do not. _They_ do."

With that said I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

He looked down. "What wrong with your foot?"

I looked down and noticed I was holding up my bad foot.

"Nothing." He gave me a look. "Nothing." I said again.

"Besides, I think you would've noticed by now."

Robert and Kyle were just standing there, watching us bicker.

"Forget about my foot and let's focus on getting as far away from them as possible."

No one moved and Rogue was giving me a look.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you when we get to my house."

He nodded and looked at Robert. "You should carry her."

"But what about my bike?" I asked. I didn't want to leave it here.

"I'll ride it to your house." He said.

Robert finally spoke up. "And Kyle will follow you to make sure they don't hurt you."

Kyle nodded and when they left Robert helped me up and carried me home.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the language in this chapter. But it did add a nice touch to it. :) R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Of coarse, me and Robert made it to my house before Kyle and Rogue.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

Robert was sitting in the chair next to my desk. I wonder why it wasn't in front of my desk.

Eh, it's not a big deal. I probably moved it and forgot I did or...my sister was in my room!

I shot up and off the bed and ran to my desk. I opened each drawer, checking for any missing items.

"What?" Robert asked, a little startled.

Something was missing...My (If you all it a diary I'll break your neck.) notebook!

I glanced at the floor. My sister's ponytail holder.

I picked it up and said "My sister was in my room!"

I slammed my fist on the top of my desk, which made me realize something else.

My ipod! She took my ipod! I nearly screamed in frustration.

"And she took my ipod and my notebook!"

I stomped over to my door and yanked it open.

I looked at Robert and said "I'll be right back!" then slammed the door.

I was too angry to notice the pain in my ankle.

Once I reached her door I pounded on it and yelled "Sybil! Open this door now!"

I heard her get up and knew she was going to lock it.

I pushed it open and heard a thud. "OWWWW!" my sister screamed.

She was holding her nose with one hand and in the other was my ipod.

I yanked it out of her hand and saw my notebook laying open on her bed.

I ran over and pulled it off her bed. I started to walk angrily out the door but my sister caught my hand.

"Wait. Who's Robert? And Jack? And Kyle? And-"

"No one! Now shut it and stay out of my room!" I walked out and slammed the door in her face.

I stomped back to my room and, just to get the rest of my anger out, slammed my door.

"What was that?" Robert asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted. I took I deep breath and calmed myself down. "Nothing." I said again.

I slammed my notebook down on my desk and tossed my ipod onto my bed.

I jumped onto my bed and groaned. I'm so dang sick of this! She does this all the time!

"She is so sitting between me and Rogue..." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Robert sounded confused.

"Nothing." I said again.

Just then Kyle climbed through my window with Rogue on his back.

When they were in Rogue hopped down. They were all staring at me again.

I knew what they were waiting for. So I sighed and told them everything.

From the bathroom incident to getting trapped in Rogue's basement.

Kyle knew most of it because he was there...and I told him before we left to look for Robert.

By the time I was done we had my ankle rapped and propped up on a pillow.

I was so freaking tired. But I had some questions of my own.

"Oh, by the way, where did you and Kyle go when we were at the school?" I asked Robert.

"Jack and Brandon kidnapped us." He said.

"Couldn't you easily overpower them? Especially when they got Kyle, You two could have..."

"He brought some friends." Kyle said bitterly, silencing me.

"I wonder if it was the friends he talked about in the van..." I thought aloud.

"What?" Kyle, Robert and Rogue said concurrently.

Crap. I really need to stop talking to myself.

I sighed. "It's nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

They all gave me a look. "Fine! Jeez! There are no secrets when it comes to you three!"

I sighed again. "When I was in the van with Jack he said he was taking me to his friends, but as you can see it didn't happen so can everyone just leave me alone! I'm tired and angry and I want to sleep!"

I threw my pillow over my head. It was a little early for me to go to sleep but I don't care.

I waited for a response but none came, so I closed my eyes and drifted into my little dreamworld.


	11. Chapter 11

_I opened my eyes to see it was the middle of the night._

_My window was opened and a cool breeze was blowing gently on my face._

_I sat up and ran my hand threw my hair. I looked around to see Robert, Kyle, and Rogue were gone._

_I glanced at the clock. 4:00 am. Ugh. It feels like I didn't even get a wink of sleep._

_I crawled out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. _

_I stripped down and took a shower. I didn't even feel the hot water._

_I wrapped my black towel around me and walked back upstairs._

_I went to my closet and pulled out a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I didn't feel like getting all dressed up. I feel like crap. Oh, wait! I looked down to see my ankle wasn't broken anymore. Cool!_

_I got dressed and walked back downstairs and made a bowl of cereal. Mmmm...Frosted Flakes._

_I quickly ate, washed the dishes and walked out to the garage. I grabbed my bike and rolled it to the curb. I hopped on and rode. I wasn't going anywhere. I just wanted to get out of the house._

_I stopped for a second and pulled my ipod out of my pocket. Wait, when did I put that there?_

_I put the ear buds in and cranked it up. A song I never heard before came on._

_I didn't even press play. Weird. I shrugged it off and started riding again._

_An eerie feeling crept upon me as the roads started to fog up. What in the heck is going on here?_

_Then I heard screaming. It cut me like a knife. I pushed myself, riding faster._

_The empty buildings were bleeding. Blood seeping through the cracks in the walls._

_I did a U turn and hightailed it out of there, riding all the way home._

_I could hardly see. This fog is so thick. My bike wobbled. _

_I looked down, the ground was disappearing from beneath me, I was riding on blackness. _

_I made it home and jumped off my bike, leaving it in the streets._

_I ran, the ground disappearing, making me stumble. I fell against the front door of my house._

_I slung it open and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind me._

"_Mom! Dad! Look outside! The ground is gone! It disappearing!" I screamed, running upstairs to my parents bedroom. _

_I thrust the door open. "Mom!" I went to the bed and searched the sheets. "Dad!" Nothing._

_I ran to my sister's bedroom door and kicked it open. "Sybil!" I searched her bed too. Again nothing._

_I heard a crash come from downstairs. I hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping on myself._

"_Mom? Dad?" I rounded the corner and walked hesitantly into the kitchen. "Sis?"_

_I walked into the middle of the room and turned around and around, looking for...for something from them. After spinning around several times I faced the wall away from the door I came through._

_I heard a noise. A growl. Then hissing. WTF? I spun around and saw my sister._

_She was standing in the doorway with her head cocked and her eyes closed. Her nose twitched._

"_Sybil?" I reached out, her lips pulled back and she let out a growl._

_She opened her eyes, then I got a really good look at her: Pale skin, red eyes, fangs._

_She's a vampire. I backed up as she stocked me, licking her lips, looking for an opening._

_I backed into something cold and hard. Oh no..._

_I slowly turned around...My parents. They all pounced on me, growling._

_They were trying to rip my throat out, I realized. They were clawing and snarling at me. _

_My blood was pooling around me. They were successful at tearing me apart._

_My throat was still intact...but the rest of me...well...let's just say I'm surprised my heart's still beating._

_As they were about to finish me off I closed my eyes and saw Jack. I screamed._


	12. Chapter 12

I wrenched upright in my bed, gasping and sweating buckets.

I looked around, everyone was gone. Oh no. This is how my nightmare started!

I got out of my bed and stumbled around in my dark room until I found I found my lamp and switched it on. Yep, absolutely no one here. I was about to opened my bedroom door when I heard my floor creak, I stopped walking and it creaked again. I whipped around to see...no one.

No one was there. I sighed, releaved. Before I could turn around a hand went over my mouth and an arm around my torso, holding me against it. I wrinthed and bucked, trying to free myself.

I saw my crowbar poking out of one of my desk drawers. It was close enough so I grabbed it.

I hit whoever grabbed me over and over again until he dropped me.

I spun around and saw Brandon's scarred face twisted with rage. I hit him again and again.

He pulled the crowbar from my grasp and tossed it across the room. It fell to the floor with a thud.

He was holding his face, hissing. My subconscious was screaming at me to take this moment and run but I was frozen in place. He looked up, breaking my trance. I spun around and threw the door open.

I slipped out before he could shut it and I ran downstairs, looking for a weapon.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of a drawer. I spun around and held the knife up.

It wouldn't kill him but it would certainly hurt him...and make him angrier.

Maybe it's not such a good idea after all. But I'm not going to put the knife down. Not for any reason.

He leaned against the kitchen door's frame, with a little smile on his face.

He stepped forward and I held the knife tighter, over my head, and ready.

"You are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" He took a step forward. "You just don't know when to give up." Another step. "I'll give you five chances. If you live through number five and you do not give up and accept your death," He was in my face now. "I'll kill you myself...without hesitation."

I brought the knife down on his chest, the horrible screeching sound and and a new scar formed.

Brandon fell backwards, hissing and clutching at his, now ripped, shirt.

He looked up, his face full of hatred and anger. He was seething with rage.

He growled and I took off out the side door. Night air hit my face, I took a deep breath and ran around the house, to the back door. He was standing there, scowling at me.

He was suddenly in front of me. He grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me against the wall.

Oh, wow, flashback. "That's one." He pulled the shirt away from my neck and bit me...hard. Very hard.

I pounded on his back, pushed on is chest and pulled his hair but I only ended up hurting myself.

Everything started to get fuzzy. It looked like the world was moving in waves.

It moved one way then the other. My body went limp. Brandon was the only thing holding me up.

My ears started ringing. The world tipped. And everything dissolved into darkness.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I woke up in my bed. I sat up and my head spun, but I stayed up.

I was trying to remember what happened last night but I was coming up blank.

My neck was stiff, I reached up and rubbed it and a sharp pain went through me.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it. I gasped. Blood.

Now I remember what happened. I ran to the bathroom and took a look at it.

Oh my...it was bruised and bloody. It was a blue-ish purple color and I was still bleeding.

Then I looked at my face. I was super pale and I had dark circles under my eyes.

I went through the bathroom cabinet and pulled out some anti-bacterial cream and some gauze.

I looked in the mirror and put the cream on then wrapped it.

I wish I had a big band aid instead of gauze. A band aid would have been covered by my hair.

The gauze wraps all the way around my neck so people will see it. I don't want Rogue or Robert to see it. Or my parents. Or Sybil. I'll have to stop by Wal-mart and buy some big band aids.

I walked back to my room, wobbling slightly on the way. I looked at the clock. It was 3:06. And Friday.

School had just ended. I'll go to Wal-mart then. I grabbed my wallet and made my way to to the door.

Oh, wait! I need to get dressed. I am dirty and my clothes were dusty and a little bloody.

I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite Black Veil Brides tee and my long black skirt that came down to my ankles. It has straps, chains, and studs on it. I pulled those on then my combat boots.

I brushed my hair and carefully placed it so that it covered the worst of the, now blood-stained, bandage. I grabbed my wallet and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked through the automatic doors of Wal-mart and looked around.

People were staring at me but I've grown to ignore it. I pulled out my ipod and stuck my ear buds in.

It started playing Evanescence. With Amy Lee's voice in my ears I can focus on what I need to get.

I walked to the first aid section and grabbed a box of cloth squares and some first aid tape.

Well, since I'm already here I can pick up some other things I've been wanting.

I walked toward the make up section and grabbed two bottles of black nail polish and one blood red one. Normally I only buy Hot Topic brand eye liner but I'm down to my last little nub.

I grabbed three pencils of black eye liner. Now what else do I need?

I walked to the hair section and picked up some black hair bands then some black hair dye. Why?

I dyed my hair a while back and now it's fading.

I walked up to the counter and dropped my things on it so the cashier could ring them up.

While she was scanning I saw I king size Zero bar. Mmmm...

I snagged it up and threw it down before she rang up the last item.

"$46.66." She told me.

I pulled a fifty out and handed it to her. You're probably wondering why I have a fifty dollar bill.

I got it last Christmas. The cashier gave me my change. I retrieved my bags and I walked out of the store. I slumped against the wall outside of Wal-mart, right under a 'No Loitering' sign and dug my Zero bar out of the bag. I started nibbling on it, thinking about what Brandon said.

Then a cop walked up to me and cleared his throat. Without looking up I said "Yes?"

He glanced at the 'No Loitering' sign to make his point. I looked up at it then to the cop. "And?"

"I suggest you leave or I'll have to give you a ticket." Oh, I'm so scared. I rolled my eyes.

I slowly stood up and picked my bag up off the ground.

I gave the cop a sugar-sweet smile and lifted my hand. He looked at it then I pulled up my middle finger, flipping him off. I mouthed "F*ck you" and took off running, leaving him open mouthed.

He took off after me. Wow, he sure is fast. I turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I said looking up at the face of the person I bumped.

It was a guy who looked to be my age. He had tousled light brown hair and brown eyes.

"That's o-" I heard the cops footsteps and whispered "I need to go!" I started to leave but he grabbed my wrist. "Hold on." he said. He pulled me behind him, hiding me. He grabbed my ipod from me and the ear buds fell out of my ears. He quickly put them in and pretended to be searching for a song.

The cop almost ran by but he saw the guy I ran into. "You." He pointed at the guy. "Did you see a goth girl run by here? Black hair? Heavy eye liner?"

"Yes." Oh, no! "She went that way." He pointed in the direction I almost ran.

"Thank you." He started running again, soon he disappeared around another corner.

He turned around and gave me my ipod back. "What was that all about?" He asked.

I snickered. "Nothing. I flipped him off."

The guy chuckled. "So, what's your name?"

"Chibi. Chibi Greene. And yours?"

"Sammy Lewis."

"Uh, how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." I said.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Fifteen. Turning sixteen this year." I told him.

"Do you go to school around here?"

"Yes. You?"

"No. I'm home-schooled."

"Cool. You don't know how lucky you are."

I looked at the clock on my ipod. Oh, crap! "I've got to go!"

I started to walk off but he grabbed my wrist again. "Why?"

"My parents will be home soon and I need to get there before them." I said.

_To dress my wound_, I added silently.

"Oh."

I sighed and pulled my crumpled receipt out of my bag. Then I grabbed one of the eye liners.

I popped the cap off the eye liner and wrote my cell number down on the receipt.

"Here. Text me. No calling. Now I've got to go." I put the little plastic cap back on the eye liner and threw it in my bag. "Bye."

I started to walk away again but his voice stopped me. "What's that?" He asked, looking at my neck.

My hair uncovered my bite in my run from the policeman and it was on clear display. I put my hand over the bite and quickly said "Nothing." And sped walk away.


	14. Chapter 14

Dang, that was close.

With my bag in hand I slowed down and walked home.

When I walked through the front door of my house the first thing I saw was my sister watching tv.

I shut the door, a little harder than necessary, to get her attention.

She turned around and when she saw me a slow but evil smile spread across her face.

She picked up the tv remote and turned it up. Only then I noticed what she was watching.

I swear my ears started to bleed. She was listening to Justin Bieber!

I put my hands over my ears to try block out his freakishly squeaky girl voice to no avail.

I ran upstairs, to my room, screaming "It burns! It burns!" I slammed my door.

I heard a car door slam. I ran to my window and looked out. My mom was home.

I tossed my bag and wallet onto my bed and pushed my ipod deep into my pocket.

I was about to run downstairs but I noticed something off about my room. Something was wrong.

I couldn't put my finger on it, though. I ignored it and walked downstairs.

Ugh. Sybil's still blasting Bieber. I could feel a headache coming on.

My mom came through the front door and over the noise she yelled "Turn that down!"

My sister obeyed. Which, by the way, is unlike her. She loves to annoy me.

I ran over and hugged her. "You saved me!"

My mom sighed and said "You father's working over again. I'm going to start dinner. What do you girls want?"

"Sloppy Joe's! And mashed potatoes!" My sister exclaimed.

I winkled my nose. "Ew! No!"

"Chibi's right, dear. We have to eat something we all enjoy." My mom jumped in.

Sybil sighed dramatically.

I ignored her and said "Pasta salad? Maybe some fresh fruit or vegetables on the side?"

"Sure, Chibi. Let me check if I have all the ingredients."

"Why did you pick hers?" Sybil was mad.

"Because you need to eat more vegetables." Mom said and walked into the kitchen.

I reached up to scratch my neck but my hand hit something cloth.

Oh, no! I forgot to change the bandages! But before I could run upstairs my mom stopped me.

"Chibi. I don't have everything I need to make pasta salad. Do you think you could run out and get them? I'll make a list."

"Fine." I started up the stairs.

"What's that on your neck?"

Crap. "What? This?" I said pointing to the bandage. She nodded. "I was thinking about coloring it black. You know? To make a choker." _Oh. My. Gosh. That was so pathetic_, I thought.

But she seemed to have bought it. She shook her head. "You and your crazy fashion."

I grinned and watched her walk back into the kitchen then I stormed upstairs.

I grabbed the bag off my bed and headed back downstairs, past my sister, and into the bathroom.

I locked the door and pulled my stuff out of the bag. I quickly redressed my wound with the little cloth squares I bought and put the medical tape around it to keep it in place.

I threw everything back in the bag and walked out of the bathroom.

I went into the kitchen and my mom handed me a list. I looked it over and nodded.

"Mom?" She looked at me. "Could dinner be a little late tonight? I'm a little tired." Which is a huge understatement. "And I want to take a nap before I go out." _Again_, I added silently.

"Um...sure, honey. You know what? I think I'll take a nap too. I'm going to work over tomorrow. And maybe a little extra Z's would help me work a little better." Z's? Jeez. Shes trying to be cool!

"Mom. You know nothing good happens when you start saying 'Z's'." I rolled my eyes.

I started up the stairs with the weird feeling of being watched. I felt someone's eyes on my back.

When I reached the landing I looked back. My sister was watching tv and mom disappeared into the kitchen. I was alone. It didn't feel that way, though.


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

While I was stretching I looked out my window. Crap. It was starting to get dark.

Well, dinner's gonna be later than I thought. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

My mom must be taking a nap and Sybil was in her room.

I picked up a scrap piece of paper and wrote:

_Mom, I'm going to get the stuff for the pasta salad. I'll be back soon. Love, C._

I went back upstairs and slid the note under her door. I didn't want to wake her up.

I grabbed my purse and threw my wallet in it. I went downstairs and took twenty dollars from my moms purse.

I walked out the front door and took a deep breath. It was a nice night to walk.

I stepped off the porch and started in the direction of Wal-mart.

The creeping feeling of someone watching me came back.

I glanced around me. No one. I swear, I think I'm losing my mind.

I'm being so paranoid. That's my problem. All this vampire crap has really taken it's toll on me.

I shook my head and continued walking. I heard something rustling.

_It's nothing_, I told myself. _Just a squirrel. _

I pulled my ipod out and put the ear buds in. I picked out the Black Veil Brides and cranked it up.

I just kept walking. Dinner was already late enough. I need to hurry.

I picked up the pace and before I knew it I was in front of Wal-mart again.

I walked in and sighed, pulling out the list. I looked it over again.

I walked through Wal-mart, picking up everything on the list, ending up back at the registers.

There was a man now. He rung up everything. I gave him the money. He gave me the receipt. And I walked out of the store.

It was dark now. Crap! I looked at the clock on my ipod. It was 9:00 pm. How long was I in there?

I shook my head. I promised Rogue and Robert I would never go out in the dark alone.

I better get home before it gets any darker. I started walking, passing several stores until I felt a presence. I was being watched again. I could feel it. I glanced to my right, then to my left and saw no one. I felt a breath on my neck. I yelped and spun around, backing up. It was a man but his face was mostly covered. His eyes were green. Kind of an olive green, I think. He had blond hair.

He was wearing ripped and dirty jeans and a button up t-shirt, it was open. Underneath it was a stained white tank top. Then I noticed a few other men walking up behind him. Oh, no...

Forgetting about the groceries I dropped I spun on my heel and ran. I heard one of them shout, then several footsteps ran after me.

No, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening! I glanced behind me as I ran. They were gaining...fast.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. The battery was almost dead. I punched in Rogue's number.

I looked behind me just in time to see a man's hand close around the hood of my jacket. I fell backwards, into the man with blond hair. His arm wrapped around my torso and I was lifted off my feet. He plucked the phone out of my hand just as Rogue picked up.

I thought he would destroy it but instead he folded it shut and stuffed it in his pocket.

My ear buds fell out of my ears when he took my ipod from me too.

He threw it to the ground and one of his friends stomped on it. I heard a crack.

But of coarse, he destroys the thing I actually care about. My jaw dropped. WTF!

How dare he! I tried to squirm out of his grip and he punched me in the side.

I felt a sharp pain and gasped. Another sharp pain followed the gasp.

I pressed my lips together to prevent it from happening again.

I was being pulled into an ally. Every time I inhaled I felt a sharp, stabbing pain.

I don't even want to know what that monster did to me.

After I was pulled into the ally he dropped me. I fell onto my hands and knees, cutting them.

They started to bleed. I wiped my hands on my pants and they started to sting.

There was a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision blurred and I felt something warm drip onto my neck and shoulders, onto the collar of my shirt.

I reached back and felt something slash my upraised hand. I pulled my hand back, holding it to my chest. Darkness crept along the sides of my vision. The world tipped.

I just noticed the shadow in front of me. I looked up and took a blow in the face – in the eye.

Then I was picked up and thrown into a wall. Everything was moving in slow motion now.

The blond guy pulled out a gun. I swallowed hard, not taking my eyes off it.

He pointed it at me. There was a sick gleam in his eyes as he pulled the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry, it took so long. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think. Because I think I'm getting bad at writing...

...

I opened my eyes. It was black as pitch. And it hurt.

Surely this isn't Heaven. Could it be?

Where's the gate? The Angles? Where was this light I was supposed to see?

This can't be Heaven. I thought there was no pain in Heaven.

Oh no! Is this Hell? No, no, no, no, NO! This can't be! Could it?

I touched my face. There's no fire. I thought Hell was supposed to be a blazing inferno.

I moved my leg and pain hit me. But I stayed quiet.

I reached my arms out. My hand hit something.

I knocked on it. It was some kind of metal. It was also a little rusty.

It was the same way on the opposite side. Was this some type of metal coffin?

It smells terrible in here! I tried to fan my face but I just got another lungful of foul air.

I coughed. My subconscious was telling me to shut up. I listened to it.

I heard voices. They were right outside of this metal coffin.

I looked up. There was a slit of light in the darkness.

I sat up and balanced myself on one knee, being careful not to move my other leg.

I peaked through the slit and saw two figures. They both appear to be male.

They were in the middle of a conversation. I listened intently, trying to catch every word.

Maybe these two had a clue about the whereabouts of...well...me.

"Yep. She's right in here." One male said, banging on the side of the coffin thing.

I fell backwards but quickly got up, putting my ear against the slit again.

Dang it! I missed the other man's reply. I mentally kicked myself.

"Well, I shot her in the leg. You might want to take care of that or she'll die quickly. Oh," The man pulled something out of his pocket. "And here. This is her cell phone."

Wait, what? Are they talking about me? I think they are.

Then that means he's the one who shot me. And apparently in the leg which means I'm still alive!

But where am I?

"And here's the address. Good luck." There was something about the way he said it. Something was up.

The other guy walked off. As soon as he was out of ear shot I heard the man chuckling to himself.

I'm glad no one could see me because I had a huge question mark on my face.

What the heck is going on around here? And where exactly is 'here'?

I heard the lock on the...metal coffin?...break. The top flew open.

Light spilled in and I shielded my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked around.

Huh. It's a dumpster. Why didn't I realize this sooner? It's so obvious!

"You look agitated. Anything the matter?"

"Yes! This is a-" I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks.

The scar. I know that scar anywhere. Brandon.

"Yes? You were saying?"

"What's going on?" Classic question for a situation like this.

"It's simple, really. On the camera I planted in that alley, it shows you being killed by humans. And when Kyle or Robert come sniffing for you my scent won't be anywhere near there. Come to think of it, my scent won't even be in that city."

"But can't they follow the human's scent to here? Then they'll find your scent and track you down. And what do you mean 'that city'? Where are we?"

"Good thinking. But no. It's going to rain tonight. It'll wash our scents away. They'll never find me...or you. And we're several cities over, so if you try to run you can't."

"But-"

"No time. Gotta fix you up or you'll die soon."

He pulled something out of his pocket. I'm not sure what it is.

I felt something poke my wrist.

"Wait. Wha-"

My vision was going dark. What the heck did he inject me with?

It's like I'm under water. I'm slipping deeper into it. I close my eyes.

The last thing I saw was Brandon's grinning face.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up feeling cold; I was laying on something cold and hard. It smells musty here.

Wait. Where is "here"? I opened my eyes to find myself in, what looked like, an old jail cell.

I slowly sat up a little bit and took stock of my surroundings. There was nothing special around.

Just the old accommodations of the jail cell. Although, the mattress on the bed is no longer there. I looked through the bars. This place seems to have been abandoned long ago. I heard a whisper, like a breath. Upon closer inspection I saw that there was someone standing on the far end of the room outside of my cell... no... not just "someone", it was a vampire. His back was to me, so I couldn't tell who it was. But he was definitely a vampire. I don't know if I should get his attention or not. He probably already knows I'm awake. He probably knows that I'm looking at him right now...

Huh. I'm surprisingly calm despite the situation I'm in. I'm screwed, yet I feel fine.

I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do, except...

I frowned.

No. I can't do that. That's not the way I wanted it to happen... and I don't think I'm ready. No. Not yet.

I'll try to think of something else. There has to be another way...

I sat up a little more to get a better look at my situation.

But instead of thinking about how to get out of here, I pulled back and looked at everything I've done in life. Nothing. Nothing at all. Almost everything I've done up to this point has amounted to nothing.

How did I not see this before? I've never had a boyfriend, I haven't had my first kiss... well, there was that one time but it was just to get a raging vampire away from me. It worked so I don't regret it.

Now I see, I haven't done anything. I sighed. Great...now I can add depression to the long list of things that are wrong right now. I realize now, that I have been taking my life for granted. I shouldn't have been so careless. I noticed a small ray of sunshine coming from the little window in the dark stone wall.

I looked out of my tiny prison window and noticed it was dawn.

My absence will become known soon... I wonder what my parents will do...

Probably call the cops... Oh, crap...

I hope they don't get the cop I flipped off before all this happened...

Hmm... I wonder if this is Karma.

I let out a short laugh. It was hoarse, but you can still tell it was a laugh.

It attracted the attention of the vampire on the other side of the room.

The universe is getting back at me... for flipping off the cop who wouldn't even let me sit down for a few minutes so I could eat my freaking candy bar! It's like they have nothing better to do!

I scowled.  
I hate it when people interrupt my chocolaty delight.

The vampire walked, no, it was more like he strolled up to my cell.

He gave me an odd look. I've never seen this man before in my life...

He looked like he was going to say something but was interrupted...

Another vampire walked into the room.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake."

His voice is familiar...

Brandon.

I scowled again, but this time it was directed at him.

"What's that face for?" He said in a patronizing tone.

I narrowed my eyes and bit my tongue to keep myself from growling.

He had a pleasant look on his face, like I was just a friend dropping by for a bit of tea.

My eyes were like daggers... daggers that just bounced off him like he had invisible armor on...

I got up, hobbled over to the corner of my dirty little cell, and plopped down with my back towards them. I crossed my arms across my chest, and glared at the wall.

For the first time I looked down at my leg. I'm surprised, he actually fixed it up and it's not horrible.

I run my fingers across the bandage, I could feel stitches.

He did a good job fixing up my leg, but that means he plans on keeping me here for a while...

So it's both good and bad. I don't even think there's an infection. It doesn't hurt at all.

Although, if I want to walk I'll probably have to use crutches or something. I still can't completely stand up.

I wonder what he wants so badly that he'd go to so much trouble to kidnap me...


End file.
